powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls.'' Appearance and Personality Blossom has long red hair with triangular part and bangs, pink eyes, and wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest one and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. In one episode, "A Very Special Blossom", we are shown a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom once had nightmares that she didn't study for an upcoming test due to saving lives all day. This possibly means that Blossom is the smartest student in Ms. Keane's class. She's also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. In the episode "Mime For A Change, " she can play rock guitar. After the girls were created in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honesty to him, and for being the first to speak (especially to him). Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", and her signature color is pink. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Baths *Reading *Her Hair *Pink *Learning *Internet *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Her favorite cereals (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Being a hero *Being the role as the oldest of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Being the Leader *Books *The City of Townsville *Bubbles *Buttercup *Playing Dress up *Seeing her sisters getting along *The Professor *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Her powers *The city safe *April Dislikes *Crime and Villains *Being Tricked *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Liver and Onions *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *The RowdyRuff Boys *Being embarrassed *Cooties (one-time) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (as inspired by Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Special Abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In that same episode Blossom revealed that after she saved Townsville from the flaming meteor with her ice breath she used it all but this was revealed to not be true because in other episodes she used it again. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Ice Breath - Her obvious special ability introduced in Ice Sore. Bomb - Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, revealed in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girl's last hope of defeating an enemy. Superhuman Speed - 'She is extremely fast; she is the second fastest of her sisters. '''Hand to Hand Combat -' Blossom is extremely well in Hand to Hand Combat. She is in second place right behind her sister Buttercup. Although in the episode "stuck up up and away" she was the only one who could defeat Princess in hand to hand combat 'Intellect -' In combat, Blossom plans before attacking. Buttercup starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Bubbles always looks for somebody to tell her what to do. 'Memory - '''She has photographic memory, which her sisters do not have. '''Logic - '''This may go with intellect, she is very logical. '''Laser Beams '- She has the ability to shoot pink lasers out of her eyes. Blossom, Commander and the Leader The most outgoing and intelligent of her sisters, Blossom is the Powerpuff Girls' natural leader. She is quick-thinking, logical, analytical and has a strong sense of justice. She is the one who comes up with new team maneuvers and directs the Girls in battle. It's when she keeps everyone working as a team that her real abilities as a leader shine. Blossom enjoys her position and knows she's best suited for it; this can make her seem bossy and arrogant, but she is always willing to awknowledge a better idea and has the best interests of her sisters and Townsville at heart. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBurossamu), 'Seiyū: Emiri Katou. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is more intelligent than the original Blossom, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts.'' '' Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish", "Strawberry Big-Luck Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi Appearances Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). *Blossom has the least votes as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom was also the first Powerpuff Girl to speak. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. *She is the only one having lots of decorations in her hair. *Blossom makes an appearance in both of Bleedman's popular webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales: What about Mimi?. In PPGD, Blossom is one of the main characters. Like her original TV counterpart she is still the leader of the Powerpuff girls but is a bit more sensitive than her TV counterpart and is very strong willed. She also developed a recent crush on Dexter. In GTWAM?, Blossom, now an adult, had a relationship with HIM and had a daughter named Mimi (in which this is most likely to be impossible, though). Gallery '' Blossom2.png Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall Thumbnail.jpg|Blosssom in PPGD Blossom as Cartman.jpg|Blossom dressed as Eric Cartman Blossom33.png Blossom paperdoll thumb.jpg Blossome.png Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg Ppg blossom 174x252.png Snapshot 6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom party masterer.jpg Blossom flying.jpg Blossom beauti funtimelaughyalot woothooter9.png Blossom fights Mojo Jojo.png The Ending of A very Special Blossom in bars.png Blossom stealing.png blossom-mrmime-guitar.jpg|Blossom aims her guitar at Mr. Mime to turn him back into Rainbow. capture-20120507-101233.png|Blossom as Teenager ATTACK!...well_this_actually_stinks.jpg Flirtatious Blossom flying.jpg BlossemUnrulyHair.png|blossom after bubbles and buttercup brushed her hair Blossom makes an ice floor pond.jpg Blossom puts on her heart clip.png Blossom puts on a sock.png Blossom ready.png '' '' ' Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuffs